


In the Showers

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Innocent Peter Parker, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 20 - Teacher/StudentPeter has a hopeless crush on his gym teacher Mr Rogers and after one of his after-school classes with him Peter lets out his sexual frustration in the showers.





	In the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am that one of my ideas came together. I've been writing so much and none of it has really been working and now this. So I am happy. I'm still behind, but I'm happy.
> 
> I've also got to come clean (hah!) and admit that the student/teacher in this is fantasy. I know, I know, but I still think it's good.
> 
> Oh, and I don't know how the US educational system works so I've taken a creative liberty.

“Right, I think that’s it for today.”

Peter stopped running and bent over, catching his breath. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

Mr Rogers, his gym teacher, patted him on the back. "You did good today."

Peter's chest swelled with pride at the praise. 

Peter liked Mr Rogers. Unlike other gym teachers, he didn't write Peter off just because Peter wasn't the jock-sporty type. In fact, Mr Rogers was supportive during lessons. He even took the time to give Peter catch-up sessions after school to keep up his grades - often Peter got so busy with academics and extracurriculars that his participation in gym class suffered, and here Mr Rogers was, personally making sure his GPA didn't fall low. Peter couldn’t imagine any other gym teacher doing that for him.

It was one of the reasons Peter had a crush on him. The other reason was that Mr Rogers was breath-takingly attractive. He bore a large bulky frame, broad-shouldered and muscular, radiating masculinity. His face, though marked by an angular jaw and a stern brow, held something soft and good-natured - a kindness and gentleness that made Peter’s heart flutter in his chest.

[In Peter’s head, he pretended he had a chance with Mr Rogers. He pretended that Mr Rogers spared him glances, that he smiled more with Peter than anyone else. He hated Peter did find it embarrassing to be hot and sweaty in front of him. His uniform shirt almost clung to his back from sweat.]

"Uh, thanks, Mr Rogers. I really appreciate it," Peter said, making deliberate eye contact, staring into Mr Rogers' kind pale-blue eyes.

"It's no problem," he replied, smiling down at Peter. "I'll see you next Tuesday."

"Sure thing, Mr Rogers.” Peter gave an awkward wave and walked back to the gym.

Deserted, the locker room still held traces of bad memories of other guys in his year, laughing and playing around, comfortable in their own skin while Peter stood awkwardly to the side trying to hide his gangly body as he changed clothes. Mr Rogers helped those memories to fade. Mr Rogers made Peter feel like he was enough.

A light-hearted elation filled Peter's chest as he stripped off his clothes - his teacher had praised him. Peter had pushed himself today and Mr Rogers had noticed and Peter felt ecstatic, grinning like an idiot as his bare feet padded towards the showers.

Peter stepped inside and turned the knob. Keeping out of the resulting spray of water, he outstretched his hand to feel when the temperature warmed. He sighed happily once he stepped under the stream, the water falling against his skin and wiping away the sticky sweat from his run. He scrubbed his face, washed his torso and his arms, riverlets dripping down his abdomen and legs before rushing down towards the drain. As Peter's hands came to his hips and near his cock, a familiar thought came into his head - Mr Rogers, entering the shower after one of their sessions together, completely naked. He’d come up behind Peter, his large hands roaming over Peter's body as he pressed flush against him, whispering in his ear about how badly he wanted Peter, and how badly he always had wanted him, and now that Peter was eighteen he could finally have him. Peter would resist once he felt Mr Rogers' hard cock against his ass - Peter knew Mr Rogers had a huge one, he shamefully spent time chancing glances - because he’d be scared, he’d never been with a man before, but Mr Rogers would be kind and reassure Peter and make sure it was good for him.

As the images filled Peter’s mind, he wrapped his hand around his hardening cock. Peter took long languid strokes, tilting his head back and letting the water rush along his exposed neck. He twisted his wrist as he reached the head of his cock, picturing Mr Rogers doing the same movement instead. Peter let out a gasp, because Mr Rogers would know what to do, how to grip Peter’s cock just right and take those long slow strokes, his sturdy thumb teasing the head until Peter couldn't resist him. Peter would just bend over and let Mr Rogers take him, let him shove his cock deep inside of him.

Peter bit down on his lip, a dizzying rush of arousal causing him to brace himself against the shower with one hand, his head falling forward and catching the rushing water. Peter whimpered, trying his hardest to imagine what having a cock inside him was like. He pushed his ass out and spread his legs, getting into a position he imagined he’d be in for Mr Rogers to fuck him. With one hand he reached between the cleft of his ass, finding his entrance and attempting to push a finger inside. Peter had only done this a couple of times before. The feeling was weird, the inside so warm and that ring of muscle so unyielding that he wondered how anyone ever convinced someone it'd feel good to be fucked there.

Still, Peter wanted to know what it was like to be full of Mr Rogers' cock and hear him moan from how good and tight Peter felt. Mr Rogers would tell him, too - he’d tell Peter he was good, he’d tell him how much he loved fucking him, how he was proud of him. Peter's balls clenched as fierce desire built in the pit of his stomach. Peter pumped his cock fast, moaning and trembling. Roughly he shoved another finger inside himself, fingering his own ass and stroking the head of his cock frantically. 

"Mr Rogers," Peter gasped, leaving his mouth agape as his breathing grew heavy, hair heavy with water. He was close, so close - in his mind Mr Rogers fucked him hard, fucked him deep, and he was going to come inside him and Peter didn't know if he wanted him to, but Mr Rogers was going to make him take it and there was nothing he could do, Mr Rogers was going to come in his ass - 

"Mr Rogers, oh my god," he cried out as warm spurts of come shot from his cock, clenching down on the fingers inside him, orgasm choking him in its intensity. Peter moaned when his breath came back to him. He removed his fingers and tried to steady his breathing. A blissful haze filled his mind, staying while Peter washed his fingers and cock. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel, drying himself off. With a small weight of guilt, he got together his backpack and left.


End file.
